In some known network systems, a network controller can control a number of network devices. For example, a network controller can be configured to send configuration signals to other network devices in a network. In some known network systems, however, each network device can be running one of many possible software configurations. Thus, in some known network systems, when a network administrator provides configuration instructions to the network controller, a network administrator can be required to provide different configuration commands for each network device the network administrator is configuring. Additionally, in some known network systems, a network administrator is required to access each network device directly, to configure multiple network devices (particularly if each of the network devices has different software installed on those network devices, and/or if some of the network devices have been assembled by different manufacturers). Even if a copy of a network device configuration schema were provided to the network controller, in some known network systems, the network device configuration schema may be formatted such that the network controller, having a different hardware and/or software priority communication format than the network device, would be unable to interpret, much less perform any actions using, the network device configuration schema.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can allow a network controller to provide a unified interface and/or mechanism for providing configuration instructions to a network administrator.